


I want to believe you but do you even believe you?

by stilesismyanchor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Car Accidents, Emotional, Everyone Has Issues, Flashbacks, Friendship, Guilty!Stiles, Happy Ending, I'm sorry ok, Kidnapping, Lack of Sleep, Like so much angst, Lots of tears, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, Pack Bonding, Panic Attacks, Post S3, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune, STILES HAS A LOT OF ISSUES OKAY, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Stydia, Teen Wolf, Torture, mental issues, scott is a puppy, the pack is there for stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesismyanchor/pseuds/stilesismyanchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is dealing with the overwhelming guilt of not only Allison's death, but with the huge amount of death, injury, and damage the demon caused. Everyone is telling him it wasn't him, that it's gone, that he'll be okay, that they'll all be okay. He honestly wants to believe them but it's pretty hard when he can tell they're trying to convince themselves as well. He doesn't think anything could get worse, but knowing Beacon Hills, things could always get worse. And fuck, why does he always need to be right<br/>***Beware of triggers for those who need them***<br/>I will be updating the tags as I update the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Should've been me

Sitting in the passenger seat of Lydia's Prius, Stiles' mind was everywhere but where it was supposed to be. The last time he saw him was when he woke up and Allison was dead. He couldn't fully wrap his head around the fact that the man actually hugged him after he had killed his own daughter...the only one he had left. The only thing he saw when he looked at him in that very moment was warmth...but not the kind of warmth you feel when you see a puppy or when your mother hugs you. It's the kind of warmth you feel when you're uncomfortable or the warmth you feel when get so hot that it makes you itch and you just have to get out or you just have to flip your pillow to the cold side. But there was no cold side in this situation. He was just suffocated by the warmth of everyone forgiving him for the disgusting things he did. He didn't deserve forgiveness. He didn't deserve the warmth. He deserved the ice cold tundra. He deserved the pain the demon brought him. Nogitsune or not, it was him.  
Lydia looked over at him and saw the sweat glistening on his forehead and his absent eyes. If anyone knows stiles besides Scott, it was Lydia. And Lydia could tell when stiles was thinking too much. 

"Hey, uh, Stiles?"  
His body twitched from the sudden sound of a voice that wasn't in his own head and his face jolted to the left to fix his gaze back to reality, almost as if she had woken him up from a dream.  
"Y-yeah?" 

"I, uh... I just remembered something. I forgot to tighten the string on the sandwich plate and I just don't want them falling out. C-could you fix it for me?" She knew it was closed and she actually made sure that she tightened it before they headed off, but she just had to get him distracted somehow.  
"Oh. Y-yeah sure."

"Thanks."  
He leaned over the seat to look behind him for the long plate of sandwiches. He turned around and all it took was one glance.  
He saw Isaac and Scott in the back, hugging each other, their eyes bloodshot, their faces pale and drained. They didn't look up once, not even to look at each other. He has never seen someone look so broken in his entire life. He then looked over and saw Lydia driving, her mascara stained face, her face and eyes were cold as stone. She struggled to keep her head up and not crash into the nearest tree. He wants to look away because he can't stand to see the pain in her face that he caused and-

"Stiles..hey stiles!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face with a concerned pang to her voice.  
He shook out of it when he heard her voice. He looked down and noticed his hands and legs were shaking. Lydia noticed too.  
"What just happened?"  
"It's nothing, I'm fine."  
Stiles just turned back around, hands searching for the stupid string when he heard the distant sound of Lydia's gut wrenching scream. After jumping back a little, he became frustrated and aggressively pushed his hand on the paper and found the string, tightened it, and whipped his body back around, staring into blank space. That's when he felt the car go to a stop and he realized Lydia had pulled over. He slowly looked up to meet her gaze. 

"Stiles. What's going on...are you alright? You've been way too jumpy this entire car ride..even for you." She looked down at his hands and saw one of them consistently scratching the other, almost as if he was trying to dig something out. She also saw his legs shaking uncontrollably. 

"I don't know." He whimpered, "I just don't think I should go over there. I can't."  
"Stiles...you need to see him. I promised myself I wouldn't say anything about it to you, but, I know you're guilty. About...about Allison. I also know you're blaming yourself for everything that's happened to us. You can't keep carrying this burden of believing that you killed her because you didn't. That was your body, not you. Everyone knows that....Chris knows that."  
Stiles fidgeted at the name. He really wanted to believe her, but, he just couldn't shake the guilt from his system. Every time he blinked, he saw her and the evil, sick shadow of himself. Every time he let a moment if silence pass, he heard Lydia's blood curdling screams and the echoes of everyone's cries. The absolute worst, is remembering the last conversation they had together.  
"Can you just drive please."  
"...sti-"  
"Lydia...please. Drive. I'm begging you."  
She put her soft, warm hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.  
"We'll be fine." She said with a small smirk. He wanted to believe her. He really did. 

xxx

Stiles was once again staring into blank space when he felt the car come to a sudden stop. His heart rate picked up when he looked up and saw the Argent residence. All at once, the memories came flooding back. All those times he and Scott came to pick her up, to drop her off, to hang out here, talk here, even hide here, make memories here. He jumped as he felt Lydia's hand on his shoulder slowly and gently trying to shake him back to reality, away from his thoughts. Her face filled with a worried expression, her eyes slowly building up with tears as she recalled the memories with her late best friend here.  
"Let's go inside. It feels too weird out here." Lydia said with a soft almost shaken voice. Stiles grabbed her hand as she led, well, dragged him inside the complex. Every step they took set something off in Stiles' system. The pattern of his footsteps began to sound like a rhythm. A haunting song filled with lyrics of why he shouldn't be here, why he didn't deserve to be here, why he didn't deserve to be alive. After what felt like forever, they arrived at the Argent's door.


	2. As long as you're here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warnings apply to those who need them in this chapter. *check end notes if you do*

Lydia takes Stiles' trembling hand and exchanges a comforting glance with him before she rings the doorbell. The loud noise makes Stiles flinch and he takes a small step backwards. Lydia squeezes his hand even tighter and rubs her thumb over his hand. 

"Hey, it's okay. It'll be quick and before you know it you'll be out of here with me." She said with a comforting smile. Although her eyes didn't match it. Both of their heads whipped around to the door when they heard the light footsteps coming up to the door. Stiles' heart was beating way too fast and before he knew it he was panting quietly. Well, trying to make it quiet. 

The doorknob turned and the door opened after what seemed like hours. Chris Argent opened the door with pride, but also a pang of sadness on his face. He looked at both of them with a smile and held his gaze even longer towards Stiles. His warm grin quickly faded to a strong frown and concerned eyes. His brows furrowed as he looked at the boy. Lydia turned to see the horror that was unraveling right in front of them and immediately noticed the facial expression Stiles was wearing that she has grown to hate and fear. 

"Stiles, are you alright?" Chris asked with a surprising amount of emotion.  
He heard muffled sounds, like every single voice echoed but the exact sounds never seemed to travel to his ears. Almost as if there was cotton stuffed into his ears. He could differentiate which voice was Lydia's and which one was Chris', but couldn't understand a word they were saying. The empty color of white began creeping into corners of his eyes and over his perception of reality. He felt hands on his face, they were soft, Lydia. He couldn't look up at her yet, so he just closes his eyes. The next time he opens them he's propped up against the wall on the floor. His right hand flies up to his chest and he begins madly clawing at it like he's a predator and the prey in locked inside. 

"Stiles, stiles, no. I know it hurts but you're only hurting yourself more. Here, take my hand."  
She basically pries his hand off while somehow being gentle. He feels her fingers combing through his hair.

"Stiles. Stiles hon I'm going to need you to listen to me okay? Stiles?"  
It takes everything he has to look up at her and Lydia seems to take that as a yes. 

"Okay you're going to have to put your knees up okay? I'll help you. Can you do that for me Stiles?"  
He huffs out a breathe that was supposed to come out as an "okay"  
He can't really feel his legs so Lydia is basically just doing all the work herself. Stiles looks past her to see Chris kneeling on the ground on his phone, rapidly dialing a number. By the time he looks back at Lydia his knees are up against his chest. 

"Okay I'm going to need you to breathe in for 3, out for 3. I'll do it with you. Ready? In," she breathes in and stiles attempts to mimic her, but fails miserably. Vertigo basically slaps him across the face and he lets out a groan. He buries his face in his knees and he feels her hand rubbing circles in his back. 

"Hey, hey it's okay! Stiles you're okay lets just do it again."  
After a good 10 minutes of Lydia's coaching his heartbeat and breathing is somewhat normal but his hands and legs are still shaking. When he finally looks up Chris is no where to be seen.  
He sees the elevator open and the Sheriff walks in with an expression that physically pains Stiles to see. It was one of those expressions that he wore 85% of the time when his mom was in the hospital. Sheriff all but runs to his son and gives him a huge bear hug. 

"Damnit, Stiles."  
Stiles hugs his father back and buries his head into his chest.  
"Lydia, I can't thank you enough. I really appreciate it." The Sheriff says compassionately to the strawberry blonde still sitting on the floor and still keeping all her attention on the broken boy. She returns a small smile and rubs a hand on his shoulder. All 3 of them finally get up, and slowly walk out the door.  
"You're okay, Stiles. You're okay." The sheriff softly said to his son with a forced smile. He couldn't even try to believe that one. 

XXX

The next time he wakes up he's in his bed and Scott is sitting asleep in a chair next to him. Stiles can't help but laugh as he sits up to get a better look at his friend. Scott immediately opens his eyes and smiles at his best friend.  
"Hey bud. Welcome back." Scott said sarcastically. 

"Haha very funny." Stiles joked. The light tone in the room quickly faded and Scott patted his shoulder. 

"How are you feeling?" Scott said with a concerned look plastered across his tanned face. It takes longer than 5 minutes for Stiles to respond.  
"I'm fine. I mean I just got nervous because I hadn't seen Mr. Argent since...then. It's okay, Scott. I'm okay." 

"Dude, why would you lie to me?"  
Shit, stiles thought. Werewolf thing. Right. 

"Look, Scott I don't want to talk about this right now okay? Just...either stay here and play Mario Kart with me or leave me alone to play by myself. I'm not discussing this any longer." Stiles said with a light tone. His best friend weakly smiled and said after a few beats  
"You're on, but I get player one."  
Scott ran to the other room like he was 9 again to pick the first controller. Stiles laughed as he recalled the old days when they would be jumping on top of each other and pushing each other into the walls even though his mother would be yelling from down the stairs for them to calm down. He felt his face stretch into a light smile, but it quickly faltered when Scott returned. Only this time, he was approaching slowly and in his hand wasn't the desired controller, it was his phone. Scott was staring at it, appearing to be reading a message. Horror was plastered across his face a he looked back up at Stiles. 

"Hey...Scott what's wrong?" Stiles said with caution. 

"Oh! U-um...it's nothing. Just..just forget about it lets play. I shotty-" 

"SCOTT. Stop it what's going on?"  
Stiles interrupted. 

Scott let out a long breathe before he said the two words that practically ripped through Stiles' heart with a chainsaw. 

"It's Lydia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are a blessing and a curse I know I know. Hope you enjoyed! Until the next update  
> Xoxo   
> warnings: panic attack


	3. Running On Wishful Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so so so sorry for the late update! I know how painful it is when fics don't update for a long time so I'm especially sorry! My final exams and regents are right around the corner, so that's why I've been so busy. I might not be able to update until mid- June, but I'll try! BUT ANYWHO OK ARE YOU GUYS FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE SEASON 5 PROMO?! BC I HAVE AND IM SO EXCITED AND SCARED AND JUST EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE. It looks amazing and I really can't wait. June 29 can't come any slower! 
> 
> Ok ok back to the story. This chapter is pretty high on the angst scale and there are a few possible triggers. So read with caution my loves!
> 
> Hope you enjoy xoxo

She felt as if she was intruding on an intimate moment when the Sheriff and Stiles shared their loving and warm embrace.

Lydia slowly stood up and dusted off her white skirt, trying not to disturb them. She then picked up her purse and headed towards the elevator. She couldn't help but feel a warm smile spread across her face when she turned back around to face the father and son, still in a tight hug, if not tighter than before. 

As the elevator doors closed, the silence crept in, and she was left alone with her thoughts for another 8 floors. Lydia always knew that Stiles put the weight of all of their problems, which, is a hell of a lot of weight, on his shoulders. A tiny voice in the back of her head, that she kept trying to ignore, kept telling her that Stiles blamed himself for so much of what happened in the past couple months. She just never thought it would be this bad. 

"Stiles you fucking idiot." She thought out loud. He was just so good at putting a mask on, still cracking his sarcastic remarks and never admitting to feeling anything that would have anyone worried; because that's the way he is. Stiles just didn't want anyone to have to worry about him with everything going on. He felt like a burden.

The more that the strawberry blonde thought about it, the more frustrated she became, not just with Stiles, but wit herself for not realizing all of this sooner. 

The ding of the elevator that let Lydia know she was finally in the lobby made her jump from her thoughts. It was around 6:30 and it was getting a little dark and chilly outside. The only noise that was heard was her black pumps clicking across the pavement towards her car. That's a lot coming from a freaking banshee. She slipped her leather jacket on as a gust of wind made her shiver. 

Snap. 

Lydia swerved her head around immediately as she could've sworn she just heard someone step on a stick. She looked around the perimeter of the street when she saw no one. Slowly, she turned back around and began to walk a little faster, paranoia seeping under her skin. 

Snap. 

Again, she whipped her head around and saw nothing. She was practically running to her Prius at this point, just hoping it was her imagination. 

She finally made it to her car and frantically began to click the unlock button on her keys. Right as she threw her bag in the passenger seat and turned her key into the ignition, she looked in her side view mirrors to make sure she wasn't being followed one last time. She backed out of the lot, and slammed her foot on the gas, urgent to get out of there. 

She had been driving for about 5 minutes when she approached a red light. The Prius slowly came to a stop and Lydia took the time to fish her phone out of her bag to dial Scott, to tell him about the events that occurred with his brother. The light turned green just as she was about to hit the call button. 

Lydia felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she looked up at her back view mirror and saw a shadow. 

In her car. 

In the back seat. 

Lydia let out a loud shriek as she tried to escape the vehicle, but the dark figure in the back seat was too quick for her. Just as she was about to step on the brake, it grabbed her by the mouth and violently pulled her back inside. The last thing Lydia saw was a huge telephone pole in her sight... 

And Stiles. 

 

 

The words echoed in Stiles' head for what felt like hours, though, it was probably less than 30 seconds. He started to feel someone prodding his shoulder to force him out of his daze.   
"Earth to Stiles? Hey, man answer me!" Stiles literally shuddered out of his dream like state and looked up at his best friend in fear. 

"What happened?!" He demanded incredulously. Stiles hated how his voice quivered, how his hands started to tremble so easily. Especially hating how Scott seemed to notice straight away. 

"Okay, okay, first just calm down. Your heart is beating way too fast. Just breathe." Scott replied gently. 

Stiles sucked in a breathe, and with a more broken voice repeated, "Scott, what happened?" 

Scott looked like he was on the verge of tears himself as he stammered. "D-Derek was driving by the Argent's place to talk to Chris. Apparently they're buddies now I don't know- sorry I'm getting off topic. Uh... He- he saw her car. The blue Prius she-" 

"SCOTT. Spit it out." 

"It was smashed into a telephone pole. The car was wrecked, Stiles." Scott weakly explained. 

Stiles felt his stomach plummet to the floor at the news. No, no, no. She can't be dead she can't be dead she can't be- 

"Stiles!" Scott grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly when his friend began to think out loud. "She wasn't in the car when Derek went to look inside. She's missing. She's not dead okay? Relax, were going to find her I promise."

"H- how do you know, huh?!" Stiles stood up off the bed and was now face to face with Scott. "How do you know she didn't just crawl out of the car and died somewhere off in the woods? How are you so sure she's okay?!" He was yelling now. He wasn't angry at Scott, he could never be. He was furious that this happened to Lydia. Lydia. Of all people. With all the shit she went through to have this all thrown at her?! 

"Derek didn't catch her scent for miles. She couldn't have gone anywhere that far if she was by herself." Scott replied with a waver in his voice. 

"Wh-what do you mean? Are you saying someone kidnapped her?!" 

"Stiles..."

"NO. What if this bastard is torturing her as we speak?! What if he's using her or is manipulating her?! What- gasp- what if" he managed to squeeze out before his knees buckled and he crumbled onto Scott's chest. 

"Woah woah! Easy, Stiles easy. Hold onto me okay?" Scott worriedly said as he basically dragged Stiles back onto his bed. He only became more worried when he heard Stiles begin to wheeze. 

Scott took both of Stiles hands in his own and cooed "Shhh, stiles it's okay. Shhh...breathe...just breathe." 

Stiles let his head drop onto Scott's shoulder and let out silent sobs while still trying to breathe properly. After about 10 minutes of Scott rubbing small circles on his back and murmuring calming words, Stiles whispered, "Scott?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Please...please just. Just find her." 

"I'll try t-" Scott let out a sigh. "We are going to find her. Believe me, we will." 

 

Stiles has never wanted to believe someone more in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry is all I have to say for all this angst. It'll just get worse especially in the next few chapters MUAHAHA. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry again for the wait. Until the next update :)


	4. The past was more a gift than the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the long wait, I really do. I will never make you guys wait this long again for another chapter and that is a promise! Enjoy the update :)

Waking up didn't actually feel like waking up. It felt like she was peeking through the shutters on a window during the night time. Except she didn't know what she was trying to look for through those blinds. It's almost like she's back to being 6 years old again and hearing the wind outside her bedroom window thinking it was a monster. Except there was no monster here, just a lot of darkness and, shit, she was fucking freezing.

She recalled the events of the last-hour? Day? Night? She couldn't even remember. Was she on the floor? Was her skirt getting dirty? It was over $100 and she couldn't exactly afford to-

"Okay Lydia focus." She thought out loud to herself. No time for thoughts concerning her fucking skirt. Okay, okay, uh, she was leaving the Argent's apartment complex, she heard things. She heard things. She. Heard. Things. A banshee hearing things wouldn't usually fall under the list of the unusual but in this situation it just might have to do with it. Okay, so she heard things behind her. She remembered running. She remembered being so scared. So, so scared. Why was she so scared? She got into her car right? And then-

Oh.

That's why.

Her mind flashed back to the horrific image of seeing those eyes again. That cynical smile and that dark, sadistic, bloodthirsty look in his eyes. She wanted to start crying right then and there because she was just so confused.

But, but we killed it.

Didn't we?

Scott bit the Nogitsune, Kira badass Kitsune'd the shit out of him, and he cracked like glass, fell to the floor and completely vanished with the wind. Then Isaac captured the fly with the triskele box. That was the end of it. So... how on earth was it possible for the Nogitsune to return? It just didn't make any sense.

Lydia felt a shudder rip through her as she thought about her encounters with the demon wearing one of her best friend's face.

"I'm insatiable."

Remembering that sent a chill up her spine. It sounds so clear, so horrifyingly vivid that she just wants to rip her hair out. That's when she realizes that, fuck, she can't even do that. Her hands are tightly bound behind her back attached to a, very uncomfortable, pole. Great.

She blinks a few times to attempt to subside the dizziness, caused by what she thinks is head trauma, to try and analyze her surroundings so she knows just where the fuck she is. Perhaps she has a concussion which sounds juuuust peachy.

The floors and walls look and feel like a basement of some sort. From what she can see, it's not very big, and there is a huge gaping hole in the ceiling. It's covered, obviously, but she has the slightest bit of hope swarm through her with the knowledge of a possible escape route.

Now to get her hands untied.

"Come on there has to be something around here,” she whispers as she scopes out the area. Most of the things she could use are, of course, out of her reach. There is, not surprisingly, so much dust? Dirt? Whatever it is on the floor-which felt more like the ground than a hard concrete floor. Huh. She’s allergic to dust, which should be fun considering that she’s going to be trapped here for God knows how long. This reminds her of that time she and Allison went to go follow Scott and Stiles to their track meet and they stopped at a gas station for snacks. Ally was complaining that her feet were hurting her from her boots and she was thinking about walking into the place with no freaking shoes on.

_“Ew, that’s actually a terrible idea.” She half says half laughs to Allison._

_“Oh, come on, what’s the worst that could happen? I step on some old snickers bar? Besides, I have your makeup wipes to get it off IF that manages to actually happen.”_

_“Um no you don’t? Those things cost about 18 dollars per pack, missy.”_

_“Well maybe you shouldn’t invest so much into makeup wipes and actually invest in some hot Cheetos because I’M STARVING AND WE’RE WASTING TIME HERE.” Allison puts her hand right in front of Lydia’s face with her palm open. “Give it. I’m the one driving us through this mess.”_

_“Ughhhhhhh, fine.” She reaches into her purse and pulls out a 20. “Sweetie, do us both a favor and get potato chips instead, Cheetos are gross.” She slaps the bill onto her best friend’s palm who then smiles. She then quickly yanks both shoes off and throws them at Lydia’s face._

_“JESUS-ALLISON!” She laughs as she tried but failed to catch them. Allison slams the door closed and mouths, “love you!” through the window. Lydia reaches over and rolls down the window and yells, “DON’T COME CRYING TO ME IF YOU STEP ON ANYTHING SHARP. MY MAKEUP WIPES CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!” Before Allison even reaches the door, she turns around and yells back,_

_“THEY SHOULDN’T BE SO EXPENSIVE THEN!”_

_Not even 5 minutes later, Allison walks out with 2 bags filled with junk. Lydia looks up to see her waving around a family size bag of hot Cheetos._

_She then opens the door to the drivers’ seat and plops both bags on Lydia’s lap before she climbs in. “Hey, Lyds, wanna see something gross?”_

_“I actually don’t.” Allison then lifts her feet up to Lydia’s face, which are literally covered in dirt, and starts waving them around like a child._

_“EW, ALLISON STOP! PLE-PLEASE STOP EW I’M ALLERGIC YOU LITTLE SHIT!” After Allison stops cracking up after about a minute, she finally puts her feet back down and says,_

_“Ahhhhh sorry Lyds I forgot. Come on you can’t get a reaction from that if they’re on MY feet.”_

_“Well I could if they get WAVED AROUND IN FRONT OF MY FACE!”_

_Allison just laughs even harder._

_Lydia tries so hard to be mad at her, but it’s usually impossible, this time is no different._

_They then open the hot Cheetos first and drive._

Lydia didn’t even realize she had been crying until she tasted the salt on the top of her lip. God, she missed her.

She hated that Allison was right about two things. First of all, Lydia didn’t so much as sniffle the rest of the way there. Second of all: the Cheetos were fucking delicious. Even though they burned like there was a freaking lighter in her mouth and- hang on.

She remembered she had brought a lighter with her before she left her house to pick up Stiles to go to see Mr. Argent. Ever since Allison’s funeral, she has picked up one or two bad habits to try and ease the pain. She’s positive that Stiles has too, since she’s walked into his room and was hit with the intense aroma more than once in the past few weeks.

It was still in her bra, thank god. She can try and use it to burn through whatever was around her wrists. She tried to wiggle it out, which only made her chuckle to herself. She could only imagine how ridiculous she looked right now. She somehow bit the bottom of it and pulled it out with her mouth, which definitely caused her to pull something in her neck. She turned around as much as she could and spit it out as close to her hands as possible, which wasn’t close enough for her to pick it up with her temporarily disabled fingers.

“Fuck,” she hissed. She strained her fingers and reached as much as she could…only a little closer…just stretch a little more….she was touching it with the very tip of her finger now-

“GAHHHH!” She yelped as she felt something crush two of her fingers.

“Oooooo, so close.” Lydia all but shivered when she heard that unmistakable voice. Her stomach filled with a pool of dread when she heard the lighter being kicked to the other side of the room. The nogitsune made his way around so he was facing Lydia and kneeled right in front of her. She tried so hard to keep her eyes closed so she wouldn’t be forced to look at that terrifying grin.

“W-what do you want from me?” She whimpered.

“Come on, Lyds. I thought we went over this last time we were alone together. I want more. I’ve always wanted more.”

“YOU MURDERED MY _BEST_ FRIEND, WASN’T THAT ENOUGH?” She screamed in his face. Lydia only grew more frustrated when he just looked amused. Almost satisfied with her response. Pain. He feeds off chaos, strife, and pain. She has to remember to not let her emotions get the best of her, that’ll only make him stronger.

“Ah, yes. The huntress. The pain in the ass of the Argent family, hell they’re _all_ pain in the asses,” He chuckled.

“Allison. Her name is Allison you-you asshole.” She sneered through her inevitable tears.

“Okay,well, _Allison_  was great with a bow and arrow I might say. Too bad she couldn’t stick around to put that to more use.”

“FUCK YOU!” Lydia snapped and attempted to rip through the handcuffs and jump at him in a rage.

“Ah-ah-ah. Shhhh….” He cooed into her ear whilst gently pushing hair out of her face. She just remained still and squeezed her eyes shut. “You see Lydia, I know you would just love to, but I’ve got things to do. And that’s why you’re here.”

“You’re fucking gross you- wait what do you mean? Am I your bait or something?”

“You really are the smart one aren’t you?” Lydia’s mind was racing with everything that he could possibly use her for. Bait was used to lure things in… or people in.

Everything suddenly clicked, in the most horrifying way possible.

“Please don’t hurt my friends. Please you can torture me as much as you want, p-please just _don’t_ hurt them!” She begged. She didn’t have the energy to stop her tears at the moment.

“You still consider Stiles your friend? After everything he did to you? After everything he did to all of you? Weird, maybe you can make matching friendship bracelets that spell out ‘homicide’. Wouldn’t that be cute?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong and we all know that. Stop trying to change my feelings for him because it won’t work.” She froze at her own words. His grin just grew.

“Oh I know your feelings for him won’t change, that’s for sure. Just like his feelings won’t change for you. Which is why he will come running here faster than any damn werewolf could. I need him Lydia, it’s the only way.”

She began to shake.

“The only way to what?”

He leaned in close enough that his ice cold lips were touching her ear and whispered,

“To _win_ the game.”


End file.
